A mobile device may place a call (e.g., a voice call, a video call, a Voice over IP (VoIP) call, a Voice over LTE (VoLTE) call, a data call, a web browsing session, a file transfer protocol (FTP) session, a file upload/download, etc.) via a base station of a mobile network. The mobile network (e.g., a network resource of the mobile network) may collect metric information (e.g., a reference signal received power (RSRP), a received signal code power (RSCP), a received signal level (RxLev), etc.) pertaining to signal strength and/or signal quality at the mobile device and/or the base station. Based on the metric information and information relating to an area where the mobile device is located as the mobile device places the call, a device may classify the call as being placed indoors (e.g., within the confines of a building, in an indoor environment) or being placed outdoors (e.g., outside the confines of a building, in an outdoor environment).